Falling In Love With The Wrong Person
by Tsukiyou-Kindness of the Moon
Summary: After Naraku is defeated a new threat named Yosei. A new Yokai seems to act more human than Yokai. And a new Jewel that looks like the Shikon Jewel is created. Can Kagome and the others find out what Yosei is after and who is the new Yokai. *Shounen Ai*
1. New Character INFO

**Story: **Falling In Love With The Wrong Person

**Author: **Cristina

**Warnings: **Shounen Ai

**Fan-Fic: **InuYasha

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha

**A/N: **OC looks like Ayase Yukiya from No Money (anime) This is what he always has this on and hair style: http:/ my. Opera. com /AsakusaTouya /albums ?album =704208&picture =9537259 (He is the one looking up)

**

* * *

**

Summery:

After Naraku is defeated a new threat named Yosei. A new Yokai seems to act more human than Yokai. And a new Jewel that looks like the Shikon Jewel is created. Can Kagome and the others find out what Yosei is after and who is the new Yokai. The new Yokai's name is Bianca and he seems to be falling for Sesshomaru...Yosei seems to hate Bianca for some unknown reason.

* * *

**New Character INFO**

**Name: **Bianca

**Age: **18

**Eyes: **Light Blue

**Hair: **Light Pink and Purple

**Height:** 5'0

**Weight: **100 lbs

**Gender:** Male

**Species: **Inu-Yokai

**Weapon: **A Naginata called Sakimitama

**Family**

**Real Mother: **Inu noYuki (300)

**Real Father:** Inu no Tenshi (500)

**Mother: **Hitomi Higurashi (43)

**Father: **Sota Higurashi (43)

**History: **When Bianca was 5 years old he and his mother were tricked by Yosei away from Inu no Tenshi. His father was in a race agents time to save his wife and him from Yosei. His attempt to save Yuki failed and as a result Bianca was thorn in the bone ester well by antecedent. Hitomi and Sota found him crying in the well.

* * *

*Review*


	2. What's going on?

**Story: **Falling In Love With The Wrong Person

**Author: **Cristina

**Warnings: **Shounen Ai

**Fan-Fic: **InuYasha

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

CH 1:

What's going on!

* * *

**~BIANCA'S POV~**

"WHAT!" I said looking at my bast friend June while waking from school to our homes.

"I know that I promised that I'd go but something came up" June said a little to nerves.

"What kind of 'something'?" I asked looking at him.

"You know my dad said that we have to move" June said looking at me.

"OK...so you never bothered to tell... ME!" I yelled at him.

"It happened so fast that I didn't have time to tell you" he said in his defense.

"So, this is goodbye, right?" I tolled him "I guess that Sota and Hitomi will be sad that you wont be coming anymore."

"You should call them mom and dad because their your foster parents" June said stopping to look at me "I mean they let you have your real name, right?"

"Ya, they even let me ware this king of clothes" I said getting my skirt that was above my pants.

"This is where you go to your home, bye" he said looking at the stairs.

"Bye... I hope your new home is OK" I said claiming the stairs. When I got to the top I looked down hoping to see June there but I was disappointed because he already left.

"Bianca" Hitomi said near the shrine.

"Hi! Why are you over there?" I asked walking over.

"Your father is trying to find something in there" she said looking at the shrine.

"I'll go see if he needs help" I said walking in the shrine. When I entered Sota was holding a Naginata and looking at it.

"Bianca, remember when we found you inside the well" Sota said turning around to look at me.

"Yes, I do but what does that have to do with that Naginata?" I asked him.

"This belongs to you, it's name is Sakimitama" Sota said giving me the weapon "You belong with my sister and the others"

"Where is that?" I asked '~okay~ I don't understand what you are talking about'

"I think it's time for you to go home..." Sota said pushing me inside the well. There were blue lights an it felt like I fell through then I hit the ground.

**~KAGOME'S POV~**

"Sango and Miroku have two cute children don't they?" I said looking at the happy family on the calm grass field.

"There's a Yokai near the well" InuYasha said running of to the well.

"Hey, wait InuYasha!" I said making the happy family look at me '_Why do I bother he always runs of without waiting_'

"Where did InuYasha go?" Sango asked me.

"He went to the well," I said "can I barrow Kirara?"

"Sure..." she said walking and handing Kirara to me.

Soon after that we left and cached up to to InuYasha I saw InuYasha and Sesshomaru were already there. There was someone standing with a weapon to his chest near the well. I got of Kirara and we went to InuYasha.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm...B-bianca. Who are you?" he said looking scared for some reason.

"I'm Kagome" I replied.

"Do you know where I am?" Bianca asked.

"You came from the well didn't you?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes..." he said looking at the well.

"How did you obtain that weapon?" Sesshomaru asked while Sango and Miroku came.

"It was given to me..." he replied looking at him.

* * *

*Review*


End file.
